deadpoolfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man, 'one of my best buds in the whole frekin' world! There might be times where we fight (such as when I stole one of his crap-shooters and made fun of him.) but nonetheless, we're good. Today, I've seen him use a high-tech costume. It FREKIN' SUCKS! (Just kidding). Relationship Spider-Man and Deadpool have met a few times over the years, and it wasn't always very pleasant. The two share a very interesting friendship, filled with ups and downs. An example of this is in Issue #10, Volume #4, when the dynamic between the characters is slightly altered. This is due to The Superior Spider-Man, Otto's new opinion on evil-doers, and the fact that Deadpool unknowingly made fun of him during a battle and stole one of his web shooters. There are also some instances where they don't see eye to eye, a key example of this is that Deadpool's a mercenary and lacks morals. Despite this, they have been shown to have incredible teamwork and in truth Deadpool has a deep admiration for Spider-Man, and wants nothing more than to be his best friend. Spider-Man was highly resistant to this at first, but recently he has noticed Deadpool's genuine desire to be a better person and has started to warm up to him considerably. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology: 'Peter obtained the powers of a spider after being bitten by a irradiated House Spider. He obtained enhanced chromosome patterns from the incident. ** '''Wall Crawling: '''Spider-Man has the ability to hold in place onto and climb across surfaces without falling. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Spider-Man has the ability to exert a large amount of force through their muscles. They can easily move heavyweight items and can crush, lift, throw or catch items of great weight. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Spider-Man has the power to run and move at speeds far above capability of that of the finest athletes. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Spider-Man's muscles produce less fatigue toxins, allowing them to keep up his activities for that of longer than a standard humans. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Spider-Man has tougher resistance to injuries than a standard human. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Spider-Man has the ability to heal rapidly from physical injuries. They can recreate or heal lost or damaged tissues, organs, and limbs. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily control are well beyond the physical limits of the finest human athletes. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man has enhanced reaction speeds, allowing them to dodge or maneuver around or block attacks with more ease. **'Spider-Sense: 'Peter has an extraordinary sense of danger. It tingles at the back of the skull when he can sense danger around himself. Abilities * * * *'Skilled Photographer: 'Peter is a skilled photographer, as he worked for the Daily Bugle as one. * *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Peter has developed a fighting style fit for his powers in order to excel in combat. Paraphernalia Equipment *Web-Shooters: Peter's brilliance in science gave him the ability to create his own web-shooters for use as Spider-Man. They are able to shoot "web fluid" at high pressure. *'''Utility Belt: '''Peter has a utility belt that he made when entering the super-hero world. He uses it to store things such as webbing and his Spider-Signal. *Avengers Identicard: A credit card-sized identification card made by Tony Stark for the identification of Avengers members. *Spider-Man's Suit:' Spider-Man's current suit, the Spider-Armor MK IV, is made by Peter Parker with ''Parker Industries best resources, and is lightweight enough to crawl walls with ease but strong enought to deflect lasers. The eyes, as well as spider insignia on his chest, glow. Transportation *'Web-Slinging: '''Using his web-shooters, Peter can sling across buildings at incredible speed as transportation. Trivia *Deadpool's first speaking role in an animated series (he had previously been seen in X-Men The Animated Series, and later spoke in the movie Hulk Vs. Wolverine) was in an episode of Ultimate Spider-Man, titled Ultimate Deadpool. The Deadpool of this episode is closer to the 616 Deadpool rather than the Ultimate version. *Deadpool has appeared in Spider-Man video games (particularly in Shattered Dimensions as Deadpool's Ultimate counterpart) as a villain, that character is a loose amalgamation of 616 and Ultimate Deadpool. *Deadpool and Spider-Man's actual first meeting is on Cable and Deadpool #24. * They first met when Deadpool time-traveled back to the past where he met Peter Parker and pretended to be him to meet Weasel. *Amazing Spider-Man #611 was not actually the first comic to feature both Spider-Man and Deadpool in the same issue, though the two never crossed paths, see the Spider-Man/X-Force crossover event "Sabotage X-Over" for the first comic to feature both Spidey and Pool. *Ultimate Deadpool is an Ultimate Spider-Man villain based on classic Spider-Man enemy, Sin-Eater, until in Shattered Dimensions becomes much similar to his 616 counterpart. *Deep down, Deadpool wishes he could be like Spider-Man but realizes he enjoys killing too much. *It's revealed in 'Spider-Man / Deadpool #4' that Deadpool has a top 5 free-pass list that his wife signed years ago. It's revealed that Spider-Man is #5 on his list of people he could / would pursue a romantic / sexual relationships with, while married to Shiklah. Seems to show it's canon that Deadpool's feelings toward Spider-Man aren't completely platonic. *Another slight hint to Deadpool's attraction is 'Spider-Man / Deadpool #1: Monsters Unleashed' when his heartmate is summoned by students who are witch practitioners. The spell was meant to bring Shiklah, Deadpool's wife -so they could use her body for the revival of their mistress. But instead, it's Spider-Man is who appears. The girls are confused because the spell was meant to bring Deadpool's heartmate, and they conclude they must have done something wrong. Spider-Man insists that they are just friends. Deadpool disagrees and states that this event proved otherwise -saying it's science. Spider-Man corrects him, stating that it's magic, prompting Deadpool to call Spider-Man a softie, and state that the spell worked just fine. Spider-Man and Deadpool have met in the following comics: *Deadpool: Suicide Kings #3-5'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #611, 695, Annual #38'' *''Deadpool (Volume 1) Annual #01'' *''Deadpool (Volume 2) #19-21, 49.1, 51'' *''Deadpool (Volume 3) #11, 67, Annual 02'' *''Deadpool (Volume 5) #45'' *''Deadpool Team-Up #883'' *Deadpool teams up with Spider-Man in 1979 *''Avenging Spider-Man #12, 13'' *''Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016-')'' '' SD.jpeg|Spider-Man and Deadpool Spiderman-y-Deadpool-11-vinetas-del-mejor-duo-comico-10.jpg Ff5fc9aca6a7d7d7676d613c0287fc62.jpg Spiderman-y-Deadpool-11-vinetas-del-mejor-duo-comico-1.jpg Spider-Man_Deadpool_Vol_1_3_Chiang_Variant_Textless.jpg|2 Spiders and a Deadpool uZj2q1g.jpg|Hold Still Spider-Man_Deadpool_Vol_1_2_Marquez_Variant_Textless.jpg|Flowers and a Kiss '' Category:Characters Category:Deadpool allies